


The Homeless Man's Boutique

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Most people would hate a life on the streets, but not Ruki. He had learned how to survive out here, how to thrive. He had no aspirations for anything else, not when he had his family by his side.





	The Homeless Man's Boutique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GutterChurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterChurl/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to Gutterchurl for giving me the inspiration.

“It's over there,” Ruki pointed to his friends, smugly watching their excitement as they took in the homeless equivalent of a designer boutique. He's caused a stir that morning when he had appeared in the park wearing his brand new clothes. He didn't even look homeless any more, so naturally he had ended up sharing the secret.

He'd been watching this back alley for the last couple of weeks, checking out what kind of things the brand new row of shops were throwing away. They hadn't learnt to lock the bins yet, so every night he had turned up and helped himself to food that was still in it's packaging. Nothing here was more than a couple of days past it's sell by date.

It was the new bins that had truly changed everything. They had appeared one day at the end of the block, offering recycling facilities and charity donations. Ruki had been lucky enough to see one of the clothes shops half fill the bin with brand new merchandise. He'd returned at night to go through it, stunned to see the quality of the clothes being discarded.

“If you're lying to us, you're getting a beating,” Uruha warned, his long legs helping him reach the bin first. It wasn't locked, so he easily pulled open the doors and revealed the clothes inside. On top there were some public donations, as any such bin might find, but beneath lay layers of beautiful garments.

“You've done well,” Aoi remarked, slipping beside Uruha to rifle through the clothes, “What's wrong with these I wonder?”

“Maybe wrong sizing?” Ruki suggested, “I'd pick clothes a size bigger than you'd normally wear, it worked for me and I know I haven't got fat!”

“Are you so sure?” Reita teased, poking Ruki lightly in the belly, “We all know that you've been eating cakes. Keeping this place from us, how could you?”

“If too many people start coming, they'll lock the bins,” Ruki protested. He'd only shared because their leader, Kai, had demanded it. Their small family watched out for each other, kept everyone safe.

“It's true,” Kai agreed, “Let's not ruin this, OK? Come only when you need to.”

“Oh! Look at these shorts!” Uruha gloated, clearly not listening to a work Kai had said. “I could charge double, in shorts like these!”

“And earn half as much as me,” Aoi agreed, getting a gentle punch from his angry friend. It was no secret to the group that the two men performed sexual acts for cash, though neither had gone all the way into prostitution.

“More like, half as many one time clients.” Uruha corrected.

“Move aside,” Reita ordered, “You've had your turn.”

“Have not!” Uruha complained, put he allowed himself to be pushed aside and began to try on the shorts right there in the alley. Ruki did his best not to stare, but it was hard.

“I just want something warm,” Kai commented, finding a hoodie thrown at him from one of the men searching through the bin. Satisfied with just this, Kai thanked Ruki once again and left the others to fight over what remained. He could often be like this, quiet and reserved. Nobody was sure how he survived on the streets, only that he did. Perhaps it was his kindness and selfishness that made other's want to help him? Ruki had brought the man treats more times that he could count.

“So, what do you think?” Uruha asked, parading around in the tiny shorts he had found.

“That they're made for women,” Ruki answered, his eyes on the bulge.

“Oh don't worry,” Uruha teased, “I know just how to thank you for these!”

“Ruki isn't interested in a whore like you,” Aoi retorted, standing up with as many clothes as he could feasibly carry with him on a daily basis. “We'll just have to find another way to re-pay him.”

“You've taken all the good stuff!” Uruha complained, pouting as he saw Reita had taken more than a few items for himself. Delving back into the bin he barely noticed his friend's leave, so worried that nothing would be left.

“This would suit you,” Ruki suggested, holding up a few things for Uruha's inspection. His friend accepted about half of what was on offer and packed them into the rucksack he carried everywhere, discarding older clothes just like Kai had done.

“Thanks,” Uruha said with an honest smile, “You didn't have to share this with us, despite what the other's were saying.”

“It would have upset Kai if I hadn't,” Ruki answered, “Besides, I do care about you all. We're family, right?”

“Family,” Uruha agreed, not looking to pleased by the idea. He went quiet for a moment, before giving Ruki a shy sideways glance. “I meant it, you know, about wanting to thank you. There's only one way I know how.”

“I don't want that,” Ruki protested, “I don't want you to think you need to use your body to please me.”

“I get it,” Uruha replied, sadly, “You're not interested in a whore like me. Aoi was right, I'm just a fool.”

“You can fuck me senseless,” Ruki offered, grabbing Uruha's hand before the other could flee, “If it was what you wanted to do. Not out of a sense of owing me anything, but because it's what makes you happy.”

“I'd hurt you,” Uruha worried, “I have no lube or anything. Perhaps if we found a public toilet and used the soap?”

“Or looked in that bin over there,” Ruki suggested, “It belongs to the chemist, there might be something.”

“You mean it, really?” Uruha asked, as Ruki went to root through the other bin. He found what he was looking, and returned to Uruha's side with a smile.

“Only if you do,” Ruki replied. “I've wanted you for awhile. I've always thought you were beautiful, but more than that you're funny and kind. I like that you never appear to be afraid, always collected and in control. I don't even mind the alcoholism that brought you to me. We're all messed up here.”

“To being messed up,” Uruha teased, “I could drink to that. Any alcohol in these bins?”

“Would I tell you if there was?” Ruki teased.

“Probably not,” Uruha agreed, “Honestly Ruki, I know you have reservations about my reasons in wanting to do this, but please be assured their similar to your own. I've seen the way you are with everyone you meet, how you can bring down men twice your side, if they just hint that they may cause harm to someone you care about. You've been my strength through it all. I never told you this, but I wanted you to know.”

“I believe you,” Ruki reassured him. “Did I not find lube and condoms?”

“Bacon flavour,” Uruha read, “Why would anyone want to taste that?”

“There's a reason it was in the bin,” Ruki pointed out, “The condoms are out of date as well, but not by long.”

“You could make a life here,” Uruha teased, “King of the Bins.”

“This alley is my department store,” Ruki agreed, “And this is my hotel room.”

“What, where?” Uruha asked, laughing when Ruki crawled into the bin. Normally he would hesitate, but the bin was obviously new and only used for clothes. The taller man crawled in, lying beside Ruki and pulling the doors shut behind them. It was comfy here, once he had discovered the stiletto shoe that had been digging into his back, intimate even. He placed his rucksack beside Ruki's own, tossing his own clothes onto the top as Ruki did the same.

Once Ruki would have been romantic enough to take his time, but on the streets time was always of the essence. You could only stay in place for so long before someone hurried you along. Even with the invisible timer above their heads, Ruki pulled Uruha close and kissed him tenderly. In his dreams this would be a fancy hotel suite, a cabin on a cruise ship, in his own beautiful home. He could offer none of these things to Uruha, and the other couldn't offer him any such luxuries in return.

He felt Uruha's hand slip between his legs, and parted them eagerly. They wouldn't rush, but they couldn't linger here either. Shame, for this bin would make a lovely bed. As the other prepared him, he continued his kisses, teasing the other's nipples between his fingers. This was special, as messed up as everything was. The most romantic of sex, no matter what others might think.

“If I could, I'd take all the time in the world,” Uruha complained, slipping on a condom and entering the other in a slow and careful fashion. When Ruki moaned in pleasure, Uruha picked up the pace.

“Please, you'd grow bored,” Ruki moaned, laying back and letting Uruha take his pleasure inside him. He used to be able to do this all the time, he reflected, until his parents caught him in the act. He would never go back to that life, the streets were where he belonged. Where he was happy.

“Of you?” Uruha asked, “Never. Don't talk of such crazy things.”

“I won't,” Ruki promised, his words turning into quiet moans of delight. At last, he was getting what he wanted. No way could they ever go back to what they had before.

 

“What, no kiss goodbye?” Ruki teased, as Uruha pulled the rucksack onto his back. He'd dressed in his new clothes, a beautiful creature to behold.

“No time,” Uruha answered, “Giving Ruki a quick kiss anyway. I need to find some clients.”

“So soon?” Ruki asked, “My cock in your mouth wasn't enough? You certainly don't need the money, look at everything we have here!”

“Not your cock, that was delicious,” Uruha corrected, “It is about money, I swear. Please, don't make a deal out of this. You know who I am, what I do.”

“Then explain to me,” Ruki demanded, feeling hurt and rejected, “I have given you everything tonight, food, clothes and myself. I have shown you a different way to survive out here. Why would you need money?”

“Because!” Uruha exclaimed, looking like he wasn't going to share, before changing his mind. “Because the next time we do this, I want to be in a hotel room. Where we don't need to rush and have the entire night to be together. I want to love you in a bed, in a shower and then in a bed all over again. I want to treat you, as you have treated me tonight. I owe you a favour for these clothes. Let me repay it, the only way I know how.”

“You'll drink the money away,” Ruki scoffed, but he let Uruha go anyway. Alcoholism or romantic intentions, Uruha was looking for cash. From now on, Ruki would be his outlet for pleasure.

 


End file.
